Incoming Text From
by BreeZombiee
Summary: A drabble in which Kurt and Noah torment each other through use of text messages. Est. Relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**A little texting fic that I wrote a while back and just found flailing around in my documents while I'm trying to get through my writers block. So yahh. Noah's bold, Kurt's normal. -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

**im bored. **

I'm Kurt.

**not funny, cum 2 my hse.**

Not if you're going to text me like that.

**I'm sorry. Will u cum over?**

Oh, I see what you're getting at.

**?**

Cum.

**Ur such a sex shark Kurt, bad boy.**

*sigh* v.v

**I'm sorry bb. Plz cum over!**

Sorry, teaching Finnegin the new moves for Glee.

**I'll cum over!**

No, Noah.

**Y not?**

Because I'm your dirty little secret, remember?

**Babe.**

Goodnight Noah.

**Kurt?**

**Kurt?**

**Fine.**

* * *

What are you doing?

**Coming 2 sit next 2 my bf.**

But nobody knows we're dating.

**They will now.**

Noah!

Noah!

Oh my gawenr wajekrn ewjanr

* * *

**U look adorable all red.**

I can't believe you kissed me in front of the entire Glee club.

**U liked it.**

**LOL! Did u see ur last text 2 me?**

No.

**Fwd:** **Oh my gawenr wajekrn ewjanr**

Haha.

**Can I cum sit w/ u?**

Of course.

Wait….what are you planning?

Noah?

Noah?

Noah I changed my mind! Turn arrfglnawe rwejn kje g

* * *

**U did it again.**

Did what?

**Fwd: Noah I changed my mind! Turn arrfglnawe rwejn kje g**

I hate you.

**No U don't.  
**

Yes I do.

**Babe.**

**Babe?**

**Baby cum back! U can blame it all on me! I was wrong! And I just cant live w/o U!**

You're insane.

**And U replied.**

Yeah, now get over here before I change my mind.

**On my way princess.**

I hate you again.

**I love you.**

**Kurt?**

**Come on Kurt!**

**This isn't funny! Im sortearkmnesjt njker rejtn eawwwle ewtwe**

* * *

Yeah, I love you too. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**So I found myself neglecting the two stories I should be working on so instead I wrote more texting. Then I must go work on O.K. 2. There will probably be random chapters added to this later on. Thanks for reading and reviewing! -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

**Hey**

Hello, Noah. (:

**Ovr there.**

Pardon?

**Plz forgive meh if im cuming on 2 strong.**

Are you sending me Britney Spears lyrics?

**If I said I want ur body now…**

Noah, for the love of Gucci!

**Wd U hold it against me?**

You're absolutely insane.

**When u call my name…**

Oh my God.

**Its like a little prayer.**

You would.

**I'm dwn on my nees.**

You want to take me there?

**U stole the punchline babe!**

Sorry, couldn't resist.

**Cum pray wit me?**

You know I'm an Atheist.

**And I'm a leo.**

What?

**Oh srry, though we were tlking bout stuff that nobody cares a bout.**

….

**Kurtie?**

I'm on my way.

* * *

I hate your guts.

**Wut did I do now?**

….

**Babe?**

….

**Did I frgt our aniversry?**

That was last week. Remember?

**Oh yah. Theres still chocolate on my sheetz.**

**Does this mean ur tlking 2 me?**

…

**Babe?**

…

**Kurt?**

….

**Luv muffin?**

….

**Sweet bottom?**

….

Sweet bottom?

**From that movie we watched on our 1****st**** date.**

**The 1 about tht girl who turns 30.**

…..

**Kurt….come on…it's been half an hour….**

…

**I'm really srry for whatever I did. **

…

**Plz forg rjlgjkrsegkjr bsbgkjhbghse**

* * *

I love love love you.

**You shud get mad at me more often.**

Why?

**Best make up sex evar.**

**What did I doo anywayz?**

Pardon?

**To make u cum jump me?**

You remembered the movie we watched on our first date.

**Wut did I doo to make u mad?**

You forgot to drive me home after your football practice.

I don't have the Nav.

**Shit babe! Im so srry! I forgot that was yesterday!**

It's okay.

**I love you!**

I love you too. Just don't forget again.

**I wont, promise! :D**

* * *

I can't believe you forgot again.

**I'm sorry! **

I'm not talking to you anymore.

**Kurt?**

…

**Babe plz!**

…

**Im srry!**

…

**I love u so much!**

….

**Please tlk to me!**

…..

**Ill tlk to u 2 morow babe….i love u. **

**Even if u Rnt tlking to me.**

* * *

**So I take it u liked the song?**

That was the most wonderful rendition of U2 I've ever heard.

**Wit or wit out u baby! **

(:

**I promise ill nvr forget bout u again.**

We'll see about that one.

* * *

**Love u!**

I love you too.

And Noah?

**Yah babe?**

Thanks for not forgetting about me yesterday. (:

**I culd nvr frgt about u. (:**


End file.
